Siempre estaré contigo
by InuyashaxKagome Love
Summary: One-shot Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome por fin estan juntos, Naraku aparece destruyendo su felicidad, y llevandose a una persona muy especial para Kagome...  Una historia narrada por Kagome Higurashi


_ "Siempre estaré contigo... siempre"  
><em>

_Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y les contaré una historia de amor... la historia del amor de mi vida..._

_Todo comenzó el día que cumplí 15 años el día que mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Me disponía a ir a mi escuela pero mi hermano me llamó y me dijo que nuestro gato Buyo se había ido al pozo y no había comido; yo le respondía que cual era el problema, el me dijo que le daba miedo ir a buscarlo y que si yo le podía hacer el favor de ir a buscarlo, yo le dije que estaba bastante grandecito para ir solo pero me suplicó que lo hiciera, yo accedí y fui a buscarlo. Cuando baje las escaleras algo paso por mi pie y grite, mi hermano reaccionó y también lo hizo pero mire hacia abajo y para mi sorpresa era el gato, lo tome y le di la espalda al pozo que se encontraba allí y le dije a mi hermano que no había pasado nada, pero en ese instante el pozo se abrió y junto con el unas fuertes manos me llevaron al interior de él. Cuando voltee vi algo que me asusto mucho, una mujer cienpies era la que me había raptado por así decirlo, mientras me sujetaba decía "Siento como el poder de la perla de Shikon corre por mi cuerpo"; yo me asuste y solo pude decir que me dejara y la empuje entonces un fuerte resplandor salio de mi mano haciendo que se separara de mi. Por fin llegue al fondo del pozo, voltee a ver y aun seguía un brazo de aquel extraño ser, yo solo me limite a no mirar y a llamar a mi hermano el cual no me respondía así que me dispuse a subir._  
><em>Cuando por fin salí me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi casa, me encontraba rodeada por un inmenso césped verde lleno de flores, me encontraba realmente confundida así que decidí terminar y por fin encontré algo que se me hizo familiar, el árbol sagrado. De inmediato corrí hacia él pero cuando llegue encontré algo que no me esperaba, te encontré a ti, estabas dormido profundamente sellado en aquel árbol que cuidaba de tus sueños mientras te encontrabas inconsciente de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, luego de eso mi vida cambió para siempre.<em>  
><em>La perla de Shikon la cual llevaba en mi interior salió a la luz trayendo consigo desgracias, posteriormente la perla se partió en mil pedazos haciendo que uniera fuerzas contigo para recolectar los valiosos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, durante nuestro viaje conocimos a nuestros amigos los cuales nos acompañan hasta el día de hoy...<em>  
><em>Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para nosotros desde aquel atardecer donde el Sol empezaba a matizar, mostrando los mejores colores del ocaso, todo comenzó así.<em>  
><em>Habíamos decidido parar para descansar ya que todos nos encontrábamos muy cansados y tu como siempre te molestaste, nadie dijo nada ya estábamos acostumbrados a tu actitud. Miroku y Sango salieron a buscar leña, Shippo estaba jugando con Kirara y yo me dispuse a ir donde estabas, cuando te encontré estabas montado en la copa de un árbol viendo el atardecer acompañado de un enorme silencio pero pronto lo interrumpí.<em>  
><em>-Es un lindo ocaso cierto Inuyasha- dije con una sonrisa<em>  
><em>Tu bajaste del árbol por lo que parecía no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia y solo me respondiste.<em>  
><em>-Que haces aquí- me respondiste de mala manera<em>  
><em>-Pues vine a buscarte ya vamos a comer- dije algo molesta por tu manera de haberme respondido, entonces tu semblante cambió totalmente y te paraste a mi lado.<em>  
><em>-Sabes algo Kagome- dijiste con un tono muy suave lo cual me sorprendió- yo acostumbraba a ver los ocasos con mi madre.<em>  
><em>Al escuchar eso sentí un profundo dolor en mi alma, sabía como extrañabas a tu madre, estuve apunto de hablar pero me interrumpiste.<em>  
><em>-Y me decía que ella era como el Sol, que se iba pero siempre volvía no importara estuviera muerta o viva- todo esto lo dijiste con mucha melancolía, sentía que tenía la necesidad de consolarte así que solo tome tu brazo, lo abrazé y te dije. -Pero seguramente tu madre no ha faltado a su palabra, es mas ella debe de estar muy orgullosa de su hijo- y me aferre mas a ti, por tu lago tu agachaste la cabeza, me abrazaste y me dijiste<em>  
><em>-Pero mas orgulloso estoy yo de tener al alguien como tu a mi lado- me dijiste con un tono muy dulce y <em>_tranquilizador, yo me sorprendí mucho al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de tu boca, quise preguntar pero me limite a no decir nada sabía que el mismo se encargaría de decirme alguna vez por que lo dijo... así nos quedamos un buen rato, luego fuimos a comer, después de estar satisfechos todos uno por uno nos quedamos dormidos..._  
><em>Pasaron los días desde aquella tarde pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, tu eras mas atento conmigo y no peleábamos tan seguido. Una mañana como de costumbre estábamos en busca de los fragmentos, pero apareció un Youkai el cual tenía un fragmento, tu lo derrotaste pero en medio de la pelea cuando Sango me protegió con su boomerang se le hizo una fuerte raspadura a este así que Sango decidió ir a su aldea a repararlo y Miroku también se marchó con ella, yo le pedí que fuera con Sango para que no estuviera sola y mas atrás mande a Shippo para que estuviera al pendiente de que al monje no se le fuera la mano, ya sabrán a que me refiero. Bueno, nos quedamos los dos solos así que decidimos ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, descansamos un largo rato y nos fuimos a dormir, por lo menos yo lo hice...<em>  
><em>******************************************************************************************************************************************************** Desperté a mitad de la noche, me di cuenta de que habías despertado y saliste de la cabaña, yo salí sigilosamente detrás de ti, luego paraste frente a una cabaña, volteaste y...<em>  
><em>-Kagome sal de ahí, se que me seguiste- me dijiste algo serio pero aun así con un tono muy suave<em>  
><em>-Co... mo... como supiste que te seguí- pregunte algo asombrada -Me sorprende la pregunta, tu sabes que puedo oler tu aroma o se te olvido- me respondiste con un tono burlón.<em>  
><em>Yo aparte la mirada, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de los dos mientras pequeñas ráfagas de viento acariciaban nuestros rostros...<em>  
><em>-Y para que viniste acá- dije tratando de que aquel ambiente se volviera menos tenso.<em>  
><em>-Pues yo vine acá a declararle mi amor a la persona que amo- dijiste con un tono muy dulce<em>  
><em>-Ah entonces te refieres a Kikyo- dije algo triste y desilusionada- entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy- dije en tono fuerte y dispuesta a marcharme.<em>  
><em>-No Kagome espera- y corriste hacia mi y me sujetaste del brazo- yo no he mencionado nombres así que no tienes por que irte- dijiste mirándome fijamente a la cara.<em>  
><em>-Inu... yasha por que quieres que me quede aquí- pregunte con algo de miedo por la respuesta<em>  
><em>-Eso lo sabrás mas adelante, por que no me acompañas al interior de la cabaña- dijiste tratando de convencerme<em>  
><em>-No Inuyasha no puedo, por que si llega la persona que esperas y yo estoy aquí, de mas...- me interrumpiste poniendo un dedo en mi boca.<em>  
><em>-Hablas demasiado Kagome- me dijiste mientras caminabas hacia la cabaña, yo iba a hablar para reprocharte por lo que habías dicho pero te adelantaste y me dijiste- además yo no espero a nadie, la persona que quiero esta ahora conmigo.<em>  
><em>Seguiste caminando y no paraste, me quede muy sorprendida no sabía que pensar, entonce 'si era correspondida? ¿Inuyasha me quería?, no eso no era posible, tu amabas a Kikyo pero...<em>  
><em>-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche- me dijiste algo sarcástico- o vienes conmigo- me dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa<em>  
><em>-No, espérame Inuyasha- te dije ya que ibas bastante adelantado<em>  
><em>Pronto llegamos a la cabaña, prendiste fuego y nos sentamos, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que se me escapo un pequeño estornudo.<em>  
><em>-Achu! alguien debió acordarse de mi- dije mientras sobaba mis hombros, tenía algo de frío.<em>  
><em>-De seguro esa fue Kaede, debe de estar buscándonos- dijiste burlándote<em>  
><em>-Si seguramente- entonces sentí que algo se posó en mis hombros, te habías quitado tu ahori y me lo habías puesto, parece que te habías percatado que tenía algo de frío- y esto por que me lo pones- <em>_pregunte algo curiosa._  
><em>-No quiero que te enfermes- me dijiste mientras mirabas el cielo lleno de estrellas.<em>  
><em>-Muchas gracias Inuyasha- te dije y luego me recosté en tu hombro y juntos empezamos a ver las estrellas, luego interrumpí ese silencio.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha sabes algo- dije mirando muy fijo las estrellas- a veces desearía ser como las estrellas<br>-Y eso por que Kagome_  
><em>-Por que las estrellas son libres y no sufren- dije con un tono bastante calmado- además mi papá esta allá arriba vigilando todo lo que hago.<em>  
><em>Tu no me dijiste nada solo me abrazaste mas a ti y yo también te abrazé y luego se me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, tu sobaste mi cabeza y luego dijiste<em>  
><em>-Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo- me dijiste en un tono muy dulce<em>  
><em>Luego yo levante mi rostro y cuando alzé mi mirada me encontré la tuya, poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando para después sellarlo con un beso en el que se transmitió el sentimiento mas puro que existe, luego tu manos empezaron a bajar a mis piernas para después sobar mi muslo pero te detuve.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha esto no puede ser- dije yo tratando de separarme de ti por completo, aun me tenías abrazada.<em>  
><em>-Y por que no se puede, no hay nada que no los impida- dijiste besándome el cuello.<em>  
><em>-Si hay algo que no los impide- dije decidida.<em>  
><em>-Y que es, dime- preguntaste separándome de mi.<em>  
><em>-Tu no me amas- dije dándote la espalda- amas a Kikyo- entonces me jalaste hacia ti para que quedáramos frente a frente.<em>  
><em>-Eso no es verdad, yo ya no la amo- dijiste mientras me tomabas el rostro pero era inútil, mi mirada se encontraba perdida- Kagome mírame, mírame a los ojos y verás que lo que digo es verdad- alcé mi mirada muy lento y me encontré con tus ojos que habían perdido ese dorado para convertirse en un amarillo.<em>  
><em>-Inu... yasha- fue lo único que alcancé a decir. -Shhh hablas mucho- me dijiste mientras te acercabas nuevamente a mi- quieres que te cuente algo- me dijiste al oído- a quien verdaderamente yo amo es a ti y sabes por que te lo oculte, por que tuve miedo de que me rechazaras- me dijiste muy tiernamente y luego me abrazaste.<em>  
><em>Luego ese abrazo se convirtió en un beso, un beso que cada vez se profundizaba mas, tu separaste los labios de los míos y muy bajito me dijiste "Te amo" y nuevamente seguimos en lo nuestro, aquella hoguera que habías encendido pronto se apago y solo el viento, la noche y las estrellas fueron testigos de aquel acto de amor...<em>  
><em>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Pequeños rayos de luz entraban por en la cabaña, una dulce brisa se paseaba junto con ellos y con esto un nuevo amanecer nacía...<em>  
><em>La noche anterior había sido inolvidable, esa noche había sido tuya, no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que sentí, pero lo único que puedo decir es que aquel vació que había dentro de mi se había marchado, ahora sentía que volvía a nacer, a vivir, a sentir...<em>  
><em>Esa mañana desperté lentamente creyendo que todo eso había sido un sueño, pero me equivoque, aun seguías dormido junto a mi, no pide evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa y nuevamente me volví a dormir.<em>  
><em>Cuando volví a despertar, tu no estabas en la cabaña, me senté y cuando decidí levantarme tu entraste, yo di un suspiro, por un momento creí que me habías dejado.<em>  
><em>-Ya despertaste- me dijiste mientras avanzabas hacia mi, parecía que habías estado ocupado- como durmió mi princesa.<em>  
><em>-Pues yo muy bien- y un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi, no estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran así- <em>_y eso que traes que es- pregunte curiosa._  
><em>-Pues es comida, no quiero que te mieras de hambre- dijiste mientras te burlabas, posteriormente te sentaste a mi lado mientras agarrabas una fruta y la mordías.<em>  
><em>-Y dime Inuyasha y ahora que haremos- dije mientras agarraba una fruta también y la comía.<em>  
><em>-Como que que haremos- dijiste mientras comías, definitivamente tus modales nunca cambiaron. -Pues que somos nosotros y como viviremos de hoy en adelante- dije mientras mordía otro pedazo.<em>  
><em>-Pues tu y yo somos pareja- dijiste bastante despreocupado y te acostaste- y que haremos de hoy en adelante viviremos juntos y ya no preguntes mas- me dijiste algo fastidiado.<em>  
><em>Yo me pare y me dispuse a vestirme, después ambos decidimos irnos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando íbamos en el camino alcanzamos a ver unas serpientes cazadoras.<em>  
><em>-Kikyo- dije pensando que todo lo que había vivido estaba a punto de terminar.<em>  
><em>-Esas serpientes me deben de estar buscando- dijiste muy decidido.<em>  
><em>Yo te quede mirando y pronto mi semblante cambió, sabía qui irías detrás de Kikyo y que lo nuestro solo fue un lindo sueño.<em>  
><em>-Ve Inuyasha, te debe de estar esperando- dije mientras ocultaba mi mirada entre mis cabellos, pero tu respuesta me sorprendió.<em>  
><em>-No lo haré, si voy tu me acompañarás, si no me quedo- me dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi- no te dejaré sola, esta vez no será así.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha, pensé que irías y me dejarías aquí pero me equivoque- dije mientras corría a ti y te abrazaba.<em>  
><em>Decidimos marcharnos mientras las serpientes nos guiaban, pronto llegamos a donde estaba Kikyo, se encontraba herida, Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y yo lo seguí.<em>  
><em>-Quien te hizo esto, responde- dijiste bastante alterado.<em>  
><em>-Naraku obtuvo nuevos poderes, me confíe y me hirió- dijo casi quedándose sin aire<em>  
><em>-Kikyo, no te esfuerces, podría costarte- dije tratando de ayudar de alguna manera.<em>  
><em>-No... Kagome... pronto... me marcharé- dijo con voz entrecortada.<em>  
><em>-Kikyo- dije- por favor resiste.<em>  
><em>-Llevemosla a donde Kaede- dijo Inuyasha y la intento levantar pero...<em>  
><em>-No Inuyasha, no hay tiempo, yo moriré y deberán aceptarlo- dijo casi quedándose sin aire- pero antes quiero decirte Inuyasha que te libero de aquella promesa, ya no tendrás que darme tu vida, me di cuenta gracias a Kagome que el verdadero amor es estar feliz si aquella persona lo esta- dijo Kikyo mirándonos a ambos- ahora si podré descansar en paz, Inuyasha jamás olvides que a pesar de todo siempre te ame- y con esto el cuerpo de Kikyo se desvaneció.<em>  
><em>Un gran silencio se apodero, se me salieron algunas lágrimas e Inuyasha me abrazó, pero pronto aquel momento fue interrumpido, Naraku apareció. -Hay que tierno, la parejita unidos- reía Naraku al ver el sufrimiento de ambos.<em>  
><em>-Eres despreciable pero ahora mismo se acabara eso- dijiste mientras sacabas tu espada.<em>  
><em>-Me encanta que estés dispuesto a pelear- dijo Naraku mientras reía<em>  
><em>-Kagome corre- me dijiste mientras apretabas tu espada- huye de aquí<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha no lo haré- dije bastante decidida- no te abandonaré<em>  
><em>-No seas tonta corre- dijiste bastante enojado- no me pasará nada<em>  
><em>Pero claro, Naraku no se esperaría a que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo así que lanzo veneno hacia nosotros, Inuyasha se percato y me rescato, pero no salimos librados del todo, a Inuyasha lo había herido, me puso en un lugar seguro. La batalla cada vez se tornaba mas tensa, Naraku lanzaba veneno por todos lados juntos con varios rayos de color azul envueltos por pequeñas descargas plateadas, Inuyasha apenas podía esquivar los ataques, me di cuenta que reaccionaba muy lento, entonces recordé que esa noche sería Luna nueva, estábamos en serios problemas, si la batalla continuaba te transformarías en humano y probablemente morirías en la batalla, pero algo paso, de pronto Naraku se elevo y empezó a esparcir su veneno, alcance a respirar un poco y me estaba quedando sin aire, <em>_entonces te diste cuenta y me apartaste de ahí._  
><em>-Nadie se mete con las personas que amo, mucho menos con Kagome- gritaste muy fuerte y con eso lanzaste tu mayor técnica- BAKURYOUHA!<em>  
><em>Naraku había sido destruido por completo, mil pedazos caían del cielo y junto con ellos la perla de Shikon, que con esta el atardecer desaparecía.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- corrí hacia ti y te abrazé- estas bien<em>  
><em>-Contigo a mi lado como no podría estarlo- y sonreíste, Inuyasha ya se había convertido en humano<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- también te sonreí<em>  
><em>-Kagome cuidado- me gritaste muy fuerte y me tiraste a un lado- Ahhhh!<em>  
><em>Me golpee levemente en mi cabeza, pero cuando levante mi mirada vi lo mas horrible en mi vida... un tentáculo de Naraku te había atravesado.<em>  
><em>-Creías que moriría tan fácil- dijo Naraku mientras se regeneraba- primero te vas al infierno.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha!- grite lo más que pude, me levante y corrí hacia ti- Inuyasha estas bien, por favor respóndeme- deje mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban.<em>  
><em>-Ka... go... me- dijiste mientras te movías- es... tas... bi... en<em>  
><em>-Jajaja, muérete Inuyasha, me causaste muchos problemas, es hora de que pagues- decía Naraku mientras reía.<em>  
><em>-Cállate- le dije bastante fuerte a Naraku -Que harás, me lanzaras una de tus flechas- nuevamente reía Naraku- que miedo<em>  
><em>Era cierto, después de todo no perdía nada con intentarlo, agarre el arco y las flechas de Kikyo que estaba bastante cerca de mi y apuntándole a Naraku dije.<em>  
><em>-Es exactamente lo qe pienso hacer- dije apunto de lanzar la flecha- no puedo creer que exista alguien tan despiadado como tu que solo le interesa saciar su ambición, pero ahora mismo acaba todo ESTO VA POR TODOS A LOS QUE LES HICISTE DAÑO!- dije y después lancé la flecha.<em>  
><em>-Mal... di... ta- dijo Naraku.<em>  
><em>La flecha había atravesado el campo de fuerza, no se como pero esta vez di justo donde se encontraba la perla purificándola totalmente haciendo que Naraku desapareciera definitivamente, la perla empezó a caer y la tome, luego fui a donde estabas.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- corrí y te tome en mis brazos- estas despierto<em>  
><em>-Ka... go... me- me dijiste con dificultad mientras abrías tus ojos.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- dije con ansiedad- no hables, espera, debo llevarte a la aldea<em>  
><em>Te cargué en mis hombros con bastante dificultad, mientras caminaba me caía una y otra vez, pero no me rendía, yo sabía que podría llegar, varias ramas golpeaban mi cara, aun así tendría que primero llevarme la muerte para poder rendirme.<em>  
><em>Después de tanto llegue a la aldea, la anciana Kaede corrió junto los aldeanos, al vernos llegar en ese estado socorrieron en nuestra ayuda.<em>  
><em>-Anciana Kaede...- fue lo último que dije, luego de eso mi vista se nubló y sentía como mi cuerpo caía al suelo.<em>  
><em>********************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, no sabia donde me encontraba exactamente, me di cuenta que no era la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, era un hermoso jardín lleno de flores por el cual se paseaban hermosas mariposas, empecé a caminar mas y mas hasta que al fin logre encontrar algo familiar, era el árbol sagrado, pero que significaba esto, de pronto me encontré a alguien...<em>  
><em>-Quien eres tu- pregunte algo asustada- sabes donde estoy<em>  
><em>-Te estaba esperando- dijo esa persona que en ese instante volteo Pero si eras tu, te encontrabas vestido de blanco y tu rostro parecía tener una enorme paz, me sorprendió mucho encontrarte en ese lugar.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- dije quedando completamente en shok- pero que haces aquí, como es que llegamos acá y <em>_por que estas vestido así- dije bastante rápido._  
><em>Tu solo reíste, no se que era lo que encontrabas gracioso pero yo estaba bastante confundida.<em>  
><em>-De que te ríes- dije algo enojada- no le encuentro nada gracioso<em>  
><em>-Me río de ti- dijiste bastante tranquilo- es que en verdad no sabes donde estas- me preguntaste ahora mas serio<em>  
><em>-No, no lo se- dije esperando tu respuesta<em>  
><em>-Pues estamos en la linea de los dos mundos- dijiste bastante serio<em>  
><em>-En la linea de los dos mundos- repetí yo- pero como fue que llegamos acá, acaso estamos muertos<em>  
><em>-Tu no lo estas- me dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi- pero yo estoy bien- me dijiste con una gran sonrisa como si ocultaras algo.<em>  
><em>-Ni tienes por que mentirme Inuyasha- dije con tono de resignación. tu sabes que puedes decirme la verdad.<em>  
><em>-Kagome- me dijiste mientras me mirabas, pero esta vez tu mirada era distinta, mostraba una gran dulzura- yo partiré pronto de aquí- dijiste mientras caminabas tomándome de la mano para que te siguiera- por eso antes de hacerlo, quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me a pasado- dijiste mientras nos detuvimos y nos mirábamos mutuamente- que jamas los dejaré y siempre los protegeré.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- dije safándome de tus manos- por que me dices esto- dije algo alarmada<em>  
><em>-Mi querida Kagome, siempre tan ingenua- me dijiste mientras me llevabas hacia ti para abrasarme- no podre volver a tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente- y me apretaste mas fuerte.<em>  
><em>-Inu... ya... sha- dije sumergiéndome en ti- claro que lo harás, tu y yo saldremos de esta como siempre lo hacemos, juntos los dos.<em>  
><em>Nos quedamos abrazados un poco mas, pero de pronto sentí que empezabas a desaparecer en mis brazos.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha, que esta pasando- dije algo asustada- por que desapareces.<em>  
><em>-Mi tiempo se acabo Kagome- dijiste mientras pequeños destellos te rodeaban- es hora de que parta<em>  
><em>-No Inuyasha- dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas- no me dejes sola<em>  
><em>-Yo nunca lo haré- dijiste mientras te hacías menos visible- siempre estaré contigo... siempre.<em>  
><em>Luego todo se volvió blanco y me quede sola mientras repetía tu nombre una y otra vez.<em>  
><em>********************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Desperté bastante sobresaltada, me senté y cuando pude estar con mis 5 sentidos puestos, empecé a buscarte en la cabaña, no recordaba nada, lo único que podía recordar era tu voz que me decía "siempre estaré contigo... siempre" era algo que me ponía bastante nerviosa, entonces alguien entro a la cabaña.<em>  
><em>-Ya despertaste Kagome- decía esa figura mientras se acercaba a mi- debes descansar<em>  
><em>-Anciana Kaede- dije mientras veía como se acercaba a mi para recostarme- no espera, debo ver como esta Inuyasha<em>  
><em>Entonces el semblante de la anciana Kaede cambió totalmente, parecía que una gran tragedia había ocurrido.<em>  
><em>-Anciana... Kaede- dije con voz entrecortada- que esta pasando, donde esta Inuyasha.<em>  
><em>-Kagome, Inuyasha esta muerto- dijo bastante seria- no resistió su herida había sido en el pecho y se encontraba bastante grave- me dijo muy triste pero yo no la escuchaba, mi mente se había ido muy lejos, no podía ser Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha no podía haber muerto.<em>  
><em>-Kagome... Kagome me estas escuchando- me decía una y otra vez.<em>  
><em>Pero era inútil, aun seguía perdida deseando no estar en aquella realidad tan cruel.<em>  
><em>-Esta muerto- dije mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla- muerto...- dije nuevamente mientras respiraba mas y mas rápido, pronto esa lágrima se convertiría en un llanto. -Ya Kagome debes aceptarlo- dijo mientras trataba de consolarme- sabes algo- dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro- cuando estaba atendiendo a Inuyasha, su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento, se <em>_encontraba en total paz y antes de dar su ultimo respiro, mencionó tu nombre_  
><em>Después de lo que me dijo la anciana Kaede, sentí que parte de aquel peso tan grande se había, Inuyasha pensó en mi... entonces una figura se poso frente a la cabaña para entrar, por un momento creí que eras tu pero me equivoque, quien entro fue Sango, parecía que los muchachos ya habían llegado.<em>  
><em>-Kagome- dijo Sango y corrió hacia mi para abrasarme- lo siento mucho<em>  
><em>-Sango- fue lo único que pude decir y nuevamente sentí un enorme peso en mis ojos, ya no podía mas así que empece a llorar, después e un largo rato dije algo.<em>  
><em>-Chicos- dije con un tono bastante triste y apagado- quiero ver el cuerpo de Inuyasha<em>  
><em>Todos se miraron entre si bastante sorprendidos, no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y lo único que quería era ver el cuerpo de Inuyasha.<em>  
><em>-Estas segura- me dijo Sango viéndome preocupada.<em>  
><em>-Si- fue lo único que dije<em>  
><em>-Esta bien- dijo Sango y me tomo de las manos- yo te llevaré<em>  
><em>Entonces me llevo a otra choza que se encontraba algo cerca, cuando por fin llegamos, Sango levanto las pequeñas cortinas que tenía esta y me dijo que pasar; entre muy lentamente, a medida que pasaba mis pasos se sentían pesados pero fuertes, mientras mas me acercaba, mas podía divisar tu cuerpo arropado por una sabana blanca, me senté al lado de aquel cuerpo inerte, aunque trataba de hacerme la fuerte se me hacía muy difícil, ya no sentía mi corazón latir y me dolía respirar todo ese dolor que me estaba consumiendo, levanté la sabana y pude ver tu rostro, ahora tenías la apariencia de aquel Hanyou del cual me enamore.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha- al fin pude pronunciar algo, puse mi mano en tu rostro que se encontraba pálido y muy frío- mi amado Inuyasha- dije con un tono bastante dulce- te vez tan tranquilo, sabes,a pesar de todo me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por eso se que aunque ahora estés muerto, se que no me dejarás sola- dije mas tranquila- pero aun así con quien peleare, a quien le diré abajo, ahora quien se pondrá celoso- dije mientras se cristalizaban mis ojos- ay Inuyasha y después dices que la de las imprudencias soy yo- dije mientras una pequeña burla salia de mis labios, agache mi cabeza y empezaron a salir lágrimas, me tumbe sobre tu cuerpo y llore amargamente...<em>  
><em>Los chicos que habían estado fuera de la cabaña escucharon todo aquello que dije, así que pronto entro Sango y me llevo fuera de ahí, sabía que me hacia daño estar contigo.<em>  
><em>********************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Así pasaron unos dos o 3 días mientras preparaban tu entierro, decidimos enterrarte en el lugar donde nos conocimos, frente al árbol sagrado. Pronto llego el momento, el monje Miroku ofreció una pequeña misa y cuando te enterraban, cada uno susurro algo.<em>  
><em>-Siempre fuiste un gran amigo, siempre estuviste ahí para decirme que había una segunda opción- dijo el monje.<em>  
><em>-Gracias a ti tengo a mi hermano a mi lado y no permitiste que lo matara en esa ocasión- dijo Sango.<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha, aunque siempre vivías pegándome por que te decía la verdad en la cara, quiero que sepas que siempre te vi como mi hermano mayor, por que tu siempre me apoyabas aunque no me lo demostraras- decía el pequeño Shippo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas<em>  
><em>-Mi amado Inuyasha, siempre estarás en mi corazón, fuiste mi primer amor y el único, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo feliz que me hiciste- dije mientras terminaban de enterrarte.<em>  
><em>Todo paso tan lento, sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba y todas mis ilusiones se iban contigo, no pude resistir mas y me desmaye.<em>  
><em>Todos fueron en mi ayuda y me llevaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Cuando desperté todos estaban allí, yo me toque la cabeza y dije<em>  
><em>-Que paso- fue lo único que pude decir pues aun me encontraba mareada.<em>  
><em>-Pues te desmayaste y después te trajimos aquí- dijo Sango, pero no pude preguntar mas ya que me <em>_dieron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, así que salí como pude y lo hice, Sango corrió tras de mi muy preocupada y me ayudo a ir a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos, la anciana Kaede no estaba esperando, al entrar a la cabaña nuevamente me desmaye._  
><em>Todos se encontraban muy preocupados, me había desmayado dos veces y no era nada normal, los chicos se encontraban fuera de la cabaña ya que la anciana Kaede les pidió que esperaran allí, cuando nuevamente me desperté dije.<em>  
><em>-Que ocurrió- dije algo perezosa- me siento mareada<em>  
><em>-Eso es normal Kagome- dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa<em>  
><em>-Como que normal- dije yo sin entender<em>  
><em>-Hay muchas posibilidades- dijo la anciana muy alegre- de que tu estés embarazada...<em>  
><em>Me quede totalmente sorprendida, ¿embarazada yo?, entonces había quedado embarazada de Inuyasha, toque mi vientre y dije.<em>  
><em>-Estoy esperando un hijo...- dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción- de Inuyasha...<em>  
><em>Esa noticia me hizo mas que feliz, ahora puedo recordar con claridad aquel sueño que tuve cuando me dijiste "siempre los protegeré", entonces tu sabías que estaba embarazada, me alegre por parte por que por lo menos lo sabías aunque no estuvieras aquí para disfrutar conmigo esta alegría tan grande, aunque entendí que ahora debía ser fuerte, por que ahora había un nuevo ser creciendo en mi vientre, el fruto de nuestro amor...<em>  
><em>********************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>6 años después...<em>  
><em>Una mujer de cabellos largos y vestido algo elegante se encontraba frente a un árbol junto a un niño de 4 o 5 años de cabellos plateados y ojos color ámbar, la mujer estaba arrodillada en una pequeña tumba mientras el pequeño jugaba.<em>  
><em>-Se cumple un aniversario más- dijo la mujer mientras ponía unas flores frente a una pequeña lapida- que no estas con nosotros- dijo mientras se quito los lentes de sol<em>  
><em>-Mamá, que estas haciendo- dijo el pequeño jalando el abrigo de su madre. estas visitando a mi Papá<em>  
><em>-Si mi pequeño Inuyasha- dijo mientras acariciaba al pequeño- estamos visitando a tu Papá<em>  
><em>-Y por que el nunca nos visita- dijo el pequeño con curiosidad- acaso nos abandono<em>  
><em>La mujer sonrió melancólicamente.<em>  
><em>-Claro que no- dijo la mujer sonriendo ante las ocurrencias del pequeño- el no nos a abandonado, solo que el no puede<em>  
><em>-Y por que no- dijo el pequeño con mas curiosidad<em>  
><em>-Tal vez el este aquí con nosotros, lo que pasa es que no podemos verlo- dijo ella mientras abrazaba al pequeño<em>  
><em>-Y en donde esta ahora el- dijo el pequeño mientras se separaba de su madre<em>  
><em>-El esta en un lugar maravilloso- dijo ella mientras tocaba su nariz en forma de juego- pero bueno, ya debemos irnos- dijo mientras se levantó y agarró al pequeño por la mano para irse<em>  
><em>-Espera Mamá, deje mi juguete detrás del árbol- dijo el pequeño nuevamente jalando el abrigo de su madre<em>  
><em>-Bueno pero no demores- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa y el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.<em>  
><em>Cuando llego al árbol, empezó a buscar el juguete pero no lo encontraba, cuando un hombre se acerco y le dijo.<em>  
><em>-Esto es lo que buscas- dijo el hombre mostrandole el juguete<em>  
><em>-Si- dijo el niño y tomo el juguete en sus manos- muchas gracias- e hizo una inclinación<em>  
><em>-No tienes por que agradecer- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- y dime pequeño, esa mujer que esta ahí es tu madre- el pequeño asintió- bueno podrías llevarle esto- dijo mostrandole una rosa.<em>  
><em>Inuyasha la tomó y fue donde su madre y se la entregó.<em>  
><em>-Quien te a dado esto- preguntó a su hijo<em>  
><em>-Un señor que está por allá- dijo Inuyasha señalando hacia el árbol <em>_La mujer se aproximó hacia ese lugar y más atrás iba el niño quien agarraba el abrigo._  
><em>-Esta alguien ahí- dijo la mujer temerosa, entonces salió aquella figura y se mostró ante ella<em>  
><em>-Inuyasha!- efectivamente era el Hanyou quien estaba frente a ella- pero... como... si... tu estas muerto<em>  
><em>-Mamá, quien es ese señor, por que lo llamas por mi nombre- dijo el niño algo asustado<em>  
><em>-Pues por que así me llamo- dijo el Hanyou con una gran sonrisa<em>  
><em>-Eso es cierto Mami- dijo el pequeño tratando de hacer reaccionar a su madre- Mamá, Mamá<em>  
><em>-Ehhh, si, si es cierto- dijo sin apartar la vista del hombre- como es que...<em>  
><em>-No, no estoy vivo, solo es mi espíritu que ha venido a ver como esta mi amada Kagome- dijo acercándose a la mujer- recuerdas que una vez te dije que siempre estaría contigo, pues estoy cumpliendo mi promesa<em>  
><em>-No dude en un instante- dijo la mujer acercándose también- sabía que jamás quebrarías esa promesa<em>  
><em>Se sonrieron mutuamente, el Hanyou sobo la cabeza del pequeño que perdió toda timidez con él, algo muy dentro de el sabía que no le haría daño.<em>  
><em>-Tu eres mi Papá- dijo el pequeño bastante emocionado<em>  
><em>-Sí, así es- dijo el hombre sonriente- soy tu padre y quiero que sepas que por siempre estaré con ustedes- dijo mirando a Kagome<em>  
><em>El Hanyou retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a desvanecerse, nuevamente se había marchado pero sabía que siempre estaría vivo en el corazón de cada uno de ellos. Después de aquel suceso, la mujer decidió marcharse mientras que su hijo daba brincos y piruetas, se detuvo un momento y dio media vuelta viendo fijamente el árbol. En ese instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento pero cálida soplo frente a ella llevando consigo las hojas del árbol sagrado mientras jugaban con sus cabellos para decirle "Siempre estaré contigo... siempre"<em>

_ Fin_

_Este es mi primer one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado, no me maten por el final, es que simplemente se me ocurrio por que le paso algo parecido a un familiar, y estuve soñando con ello, y necesitaba una manera de desaogarme; pero no se preocupen, les prometo que el prozimo one-shot, será con un final distinto..._

_Sayonara!_

_cuidense_

_si pueden me dejan un review n.n  
><em>


End file.
